hitsugimenochaikafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sidapa0
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox character page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:01, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Info Just to let you know. Make sure you don't transfer your articles to Anime Vice. I still have filed a report on your plagiarism by using Wikipedia to fill out character descriptions on the Chaika light novel pages due to a misunderstanding. From experience, I had this happened to me when folks plagiarized Anime Vice on Btooom, Campione, and Arcana Famiglia Wikia. I'll make sure no pages in Anime Vice will be plagiarized or get plagiarized. Like all Wikia communities, there is a term of use you should read. Thank you, I'm hope this helps you. You have to be cautious when working in multiple Wikia communities. Good luck on your work in this Wikia. Takashichea (talk) 19:46, May 12, 2014 (UTC) : Alright. Sidapa0 (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :: I noticed your episode summaries are copy and paste from Wikipedia. It's not wrong, but it's recommended that you write your episode summaries in your own words. If you're going to copy from Wikipedia, I suggest making a policy rule in the community and make those Wikipedia Common Use template for your pages. Otherwise, you didn't give those Wikipedia editors credit. When you don't, it's considered plagiarism because you never asked them nor give credit to them. Takashichea (talk) 23:01, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Manual and Refs I don't suppose you have a wiki manual/wiki style guide in this Wikia. When I read Chaika Travant (Trabant)'s page, I notice one section on the character pages, history, is being misused as story arcs/synopsis. History is for backstory. If you have a set guide, it will make the wiki pages clear and consistent. Otherwise, there will be trouble for the newer wiki editors who just make their formatting. Refs I forgot how to set up a ref system. Having a ref system will boost the credibility of the Wikia and it will root out subjective information from inexperience wiki editors. Since Chaika deals with light novel, manga, and anime source materials, it will be harder to write and organize information without refs. You will be saying "in the manga, in the light novel" over and over etc. For Anime Vice, story arcs on characters are written on the basis of the original source material. For Chaika, it's light novel series. That's why you see me only writing episode summaries at Anime Vice and skipping the story arc sections for Chaika. It's hard to access text from light novels due to credibility in translation and other factors. It's up to you take these suggestions or not. If you're serious about this Wikia, I suggest becoming an Admin especially to deal with spam bots. Takashichea (talk) 09:48, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Copyright SVG Are you able to upload the Copyright Red SVG? I couldn't upload it. Takashichea (talk) 05:56, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Episode Images Because of your request in Anime Vice, I have taken your request. If you do upload images, please follow the image policy that was set up. Since it's getting late, I will only do episode 10 today. Richard's page hasn't been created yet. When you do create his page, transfer his image to his character wiki page. Thank you. Takashichea (talk) 06:34, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Object Page and Episode Image Gallery Well, I manage to create an object page and an episode image gallery. Not sure how to fix the Object infobox. I wanted the bottom link got to a hub wiki page, a list objects in Chaika. I figured out soon. I'm not good with coding. I just pretty much keep editing until it works. Anime Vice's wiki system is automated while the Wikia is manual. Takashichea (talk) 07:09, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, it's getting late on my end. Unfortunately, I have too many other wiki projects at Anime Vice and on top of that summer school. The rest of the episode images will come weekly. I hope the other editors follow the image policy and start using the Fair Use Rationale. Without an Admin enforcing the rules, it will be tough carry them out. I have no interest in becoming an Admin since I'm too busy. It's too weird to have an Adminless community. If you have questions, you can ask me here or at Anime Vice. Takashichea (talk) 07:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Create a naming policy guide You have to make one. There are no rules. I might use Crunchyroll's names for the missing characters. Takashichea (talk) 18:39, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Niva Lada Page If an object can speak or express human qualities, then it's not an object. The wiki page is regarded as a character page. I haven't read the light novel series. Does Niva Lada fall in those categories? Examples would be Lumière from Beauty and the Beast or Monobear (Monokuma) from Dangan Ronpa. They express human qualities despite being objects. They are regarded as character wiki pages. Takashichea (talk) 19:50, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Episode Images, Adminship (You or Schen13) and Foot Traffic I was talking with wiki mods in Anime Vice. They advise me to not go deep into Wikia affairs because they know I'm a type of person who gets attached easily. Look at Btooom and Sket Dance Wikia. For now, I'll cut back the images, so I won't get too attached to this Wikia. When you Google Chaika, you get this Wikia in the results. For the images, it will Anime Vice, Tumblr, and other blogs because those sites are better with images. Images do attract more foot traffic. First most, I'm loyal to Anime Vice. It was my first commitment. You or Schen13 need to become Admins and get a wiki policy for images, names, etc out. Takashichea (talk) 20:19, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Response and Feedback I know everyone is busy, but if you had the time to edit, you should at least reply to your teammates and not leave them in the dark. I answered your image request in Anime Vice. Here I am, honoring your request to upload images. I'm strugging to get some of things running in the Wikia because there will be problems with naming issues, wiki manual, and such. In an Adminless community, there will be edit wars. We can prevent that either by having an Admin or having a community with the editors providing feedback and working together. You haven't responded to the Fair Use Rationale, the image policy I set up, the object question I asked about Niva Lada, and the Ref section. If you have trouble with English and cannot respond well, I understand. I know the difficulty in learning English. I'm too a non native English speaker from Cambodia. I did not learn English until I was 10 or so. It was hard to learn it. Please try to respond. Thank you. Takashichea (talk) 09:14, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for not responding, was busy reading other things. As for the Fair Use Rationale, maybe we could put a heading or write in the watercooler part of the forum to ask to use it. As for Niva Lada, still on the fence but for now you can remove the Object catgory. As for the Ref it is already implemented just put and/or link then add under a References heading section. Sidapa0 (talk) 10:09, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. I figured folks don't use the forums as often. Having it as a wiki page will show up in the wiki activity so more folks will see it. The reason is that a character has human-like qualities. Not objects. It would be weird to classify her as both. We cannot use both Object or Character infobox on her page. We have to pick one or the other. I didn't know about the refs. I keep it mind. Thanks. Takashichea (talk) 04:03, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Please check Wiki Manual and Place Suggestions Here is the Wiki Manual. Please take a look over it. I have set up proposals to eliminate edit wars. It's time to set up some rules in this community. Thank you for your time. Takashichea (talk) 02:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Reminder Just a reminder, I'm not supposed to get involved in Wikia matters outside of Anime Vice. I'm challenging users to set rules by putting a blank page. I may be stubborn, but this will help users think outside of the box. Whenever you have time, please comment and suggest something. The rules won't affect me as much because I will only handle images and avoiding text heavy submissions like the character pages. It's not my area. I'm an episode writer and my priority will always be Anime Vice. Every time I work here, I risk increasing foot traffic to this site and not to my community. I know your work ethic now. All wiki editors are loyal to the first place where they wiki edit. For you, it will be this Wikia. For me, it will be Anime Vice. Takashichea (talk) 19:36, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Characters in Episode Pages and the use of Synopsis and Plot headers I was wondering why you didn't add character sections to the episode pages. You have been working in past Wikia communities and Anime Vice where the most common section in the episode wiki pages would be plot and character. I will add the characters up to episode 11. You can take the lead off there. There is no point of having two summaries unless you make one shorter than the other. Called it synopsis and plot. That's how you use those words. If you want to keep those headers, add shorter summaries about 1 - 2 sentences. I don't add them to Anime Vice yet until I get CR's summaries. In AV's policy, solicits are the only things allowed to be copied on the wiki pages for us. Takashichea (talk) 23:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Applying for Ownership Hey, are you still interested in becoming co-owner. I am planning on applying again. Schen13 (talk) 17:57, September 11, 2014 (UTC)